muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
EW format Hey, do you remember where it was that we were talking about a format for the Elmo's World episodes? I know someone had done one, but I forget where the conversation was. The layout looks pretty good at Elmo's World: Weather, but I wanted to make sure we had or hadn't decided on anything. -- Scott (talk) 21:24, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :It was Melissa (currently on Wiki vacation) who had done the most work on those pages. I'd noodled with a format, and she added some, over in the sandbox, but I went ahead and created a page proper for it: Elmo's World Format. It's in the sandbox category right now, but if you approve or make any changes, it can probably go under Muppet Wiki. 21:33, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, awesome! Later tonight or tomorrow I'll be going through some episodes. Now I know where to look. Thanks! -- Scott (talk) 21:40, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry to break in, but how is that format supposed to be used? Is it supposed to look just like that, but with descriptions of the questions asked? We've been wrestling with this about the Muppet Show episode pages -- I don't really like having episode guides that look like lists, with lots of unnecessary bolding and bullets. If the episode description has to look like a list, is it possible to make it into a table instead? -- Danny (talk) 21:45, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::::It doesn't *have* to look like that, though so far it does. If you can figure out how to use a table instead, go for it. It might be worth bringing up for a broader discussion on current events, though, since Jog's been going through The Animal Show episodes using a list format. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:50, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Elmo's World has a very specific structure which is followed in every single episode. I think a list is justified. -- Scott (talk) 21:57, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::I just added a table to Elmo's World Format, using a made-up Hair episode as an example. I agree with you, I think a list is justifed -- I just want it to be in a more readable format. We started using the bullets/bolding format early on, because we didn't know what else to do. Overall, in the last six months, I think we've found that infoboxes and tables are better than bulleted lists. ::::::I pared down the list of segments a little, to just include the segements that vary from episode to episode. That's just an example, though, so if you want to put some of the repeated segments back in, that's cool. I just think a table is better than the bullets. -- Danny (talk) 22:05, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Hey, whatever works. It's just that I utterly dislike Elmo's World: Balls, which is dryer and even less informative to my mind than a bulleted list. The table has potential, though. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:07, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I like the table better than that description. Elmo's World doesn't really have a "story" to speak of, so pretending that it has one is confusing. Balls indeed. -- Danny (talk) 22:10, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Naming Muppets I thought it might be a good idea to take some of these conversations on naming conventions and the "rules of thumb" that we've developed from these lists and put them in one place to create a guide for naming characters. . -- Muppet Wiki Character Naming Conventions -- Feel free to clean it up, add to it, clarify stuff, take stuff out, change things; its just a start…but I think solidifying some of the conversations on this issue in one place would be a good resource to have. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:36, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :That's wonderful, given one concern about these discussions is that those who aren't regular visitors or ignore talk pages don't know what's going on. Great work! Andrew Leal (talk) 04:00, 3 June 2006 (UTC) The List I just collected all the "The" names in a list, if we want to hash any out. -- The Prefixed List. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:08, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :It looks great! I added a few, whether questionable or not, so we can discuss it, then maybe break it down into sections ala Cecil the List. Off the bat, I think any bands or singing groups are fine. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:28, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::FYI - Hopefully this is the last of 'em... this one is Archibald's. I'm out of common unofficial naming conventions to list now. We'll see what comes of all these naming conversations. 12:01, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Ornage Gold I give you, 5 more OGAMs: Jack Bauer Muppet, Librarian Professor Gary Gill, Cowboy with a drawl and Elmo's Fairy Godperson. -- Scott (talk) 02:00, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :I saw! I wondered if you were doing it deliberately. Awww, you do care. This makes me happy. I think there's enough to turn it into a gallery page, ala Fat Blue. I'd like to do that eventually for the different Anything Muppets, since it's better than including just one image, and it's a good way to include variants that are interesting but don't necessarily deserve their own page and so on. Jack Bauer Muppet in particular is a sight to behold. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:04, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::Holy cow! I hadn't even looked at Fat Blue in a while. Now, that's a spectacle to behold! -- Scott (talk) 02:18, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives